


Elementary 23: The End (1939)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary: The Complete Cases of Castiel Novak (and Dean Winchester) [23]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - World War II, Death from Old Age, Happy Ending, M/M, Retirement, Supernatural Elements, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end - sort of.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary 23: The End (1939)

Foreword by Daniel Winchester  
October 1939, Lawrence, Kansas, United States of America

These events were transcribed from notes left by my Great-Uncle Cas on the table in the main room of Elementary, the cottage he shared with his lover and soul-mate, Great-Uncle Dean. They are appended to the latter's case notes because, I believe, every story must have an ending, preferably a happy one (well, that and the fact that their last story together, when they totally mortified me at my school by having sex in the headmaster's office, was not the note I wished their tale to end on!). Seeing the two of them in their final sleep, wrapped in each other's arms that day in the cottage had been one of the worst experiences of my young life, but when my beautiful Con found the note left for me, I knew they were all right. Indeed, probably already in Heaven and...... no, not going there!

Well, it was Heaven. And they were Cas and Dean, after all!

Of course people may be disinclined to believe what is written here but, I might add, when shortly before leaving England for the last time I contacted Suffolk Police, they visited Mr. Emmanuel Allen's establishment and found it closed, the ladies and omegas all gone and no trace of the owner. He had, seemingly, vanished off the face of the earth. And whilst I left most of my old life back in the Old Country, I did bring one thing with me from my great-uncles' cottage.

A single, long black feather.....

+~+~+

(September 1939)

'I suppose that, for an alpha over eighty years old (a great age for those times), I should have been more prepared. But when I woke that terrible morning and found the man I loved more than life itself lying cold beside me, I broke. I knew that Dean was more than two and half years older than me, and logically I supposed I had expected him to go first, but now – what? How was I to carry on without him? I could not, I just could not!

Eventually I pulled myself together, and made my way downstairs. I supposed that there were all sorts of legal matters to attend to now Dean was gone; his brother to be informed, Doctor Rose called in to do what had to be done, the funeral, the......

I stopped. Someone was in the cottage. Someone I knew quite well, even from the back.

“Emmanuel?” I asked, confused.

My half-brother had on the same long-coat that I myself wore, and was seemingly looking out of the window into the front garden. When he turned, however, I took an instinctive step back. He was still the image of me – except he was the image of me as I had been decades ago! What on earth was happening?

“Hullo, Castiel.”

The voice was not his, either, but almost my own. I should have been alarmed, but somehow I remained calm. There was surely no danger to me, and with Dean gone, what did I care anyway? My visitor took a step towards me.

“I am afraid that I told you – and England, for that matter – something of an untruth when I came into your life”, he said gravely. “The character of Emmanuel Novak was created by me, so I could more easily watch over you in your later years. The Enochian word is almost unpronounceable, but I believe the phrase in your language is 'guardian angel'?”

He was close now, but I could not have moved to save my life. He smiled at me, then seemed to concentrate momentarily. The next moment, two huge black shadows had sprung from his back and seemed to fill the room. Wings. And that instant, I knew undoubtedly who – and just what – he was.

“You are the real Castiel!” I exclaimed. “The Angel of Thursday!”

He smiled at my perspicacity. 

“I have enjoyed monitoring you as the first part of my assignment on Earth”, he smiled.

I felt a sudden twinge of nervousness.

“First part?” I asked, wondering if I wanted to know what he might say next. He nodded.

“First of three”, he nodded. “The second part concerns your great-nephew Daniel, currently on his way here with his husband Con to see you. They will sort everything out before they leave for the United States next month. Their children will be fine, but Henry, who is going with them - his grandson will be the second Dean Winchester, and in his time he will meet his own Castiel. Me.”

“Oh”, I said incoherently. “And.... the other part?”

He smiled, just like me.

“My favourite part of all”, he said. “You have had a difficult life, my namesake, as has the beautiful and righteous man upstairs. Perhaps almost as difficult as that which awakes his namesake and me when we meet in the future, nearly seventy years from now, and his first action will be to stick a knife into me. I think both of you have deserved some small reward for all your efforts.”

His eyes twinkled at me. I felt hope rise within me.

“You mean.....” I began, hardly daring to believe.

He glanced at the stairs behind me, and I turned and looked. Dean was coming down – Dean who was as young as when we met that unforgettable day back in Stamford's room in Oxford nearly seven decades in the past, when he had made me his within moments. I had been his for the sixty-five years since, and I knew at that moment that I would be his forever. He looked gloriously confused.

“Cas”, he yawned, “why are you up so early? And why do you look so.....?”

I smiled at him. Glancing quickly down I saw that I too had regressed to the same age as when we met – my guardian angel, showing exquisite timing, had made himself scarce – and waited for him to get it. He squinted at me, then looked down at himself, then back at me again. A slow smile creased his gloriously handsome features.

“Hot damn!” he grinned. “I think I'm gonna like it in Heaven!”

+~+~+

I wrote out what had happened for my great-nephew for when he arrived, then the two of us went out into the late summer sunshine, hand in hand. Together now and always, Cas and Dean. It really was... elementary!'

THE END


End file.
